Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a horseshoe.
This invention further relates to a system for assistance in the production of a horseshoe, for the implementation of this method of manufacturing.
Technological Background
In order to preserve the qualities of the foot of the horse, it is known to protect the foot by placing a horseshoe on the hoof.
Although in the past, the forming of a horseshoe was solely within the competence of the farrier, ordinary shoes are increasingly manufactured in a factory.
Although the horseshoes obtained as such have a shape that is substantially uniform and flat, these shoes allow the farrier to save a non-negligible amount of time.
In order to lighten horseshoes while still providing a suitable resistance, shoes manufactured in a factory are, for competition, typically made from aluminium, and no longer from steel.
However, as such shoes are then difficult to form, the farrier must typically choose a shoe of which the shape and the dimensions are as close as possible to the horseshoe adapted to the hoof to be shod.
Moreover, such shoes cannot take imperfections or pathologies of the hoof into account.
As such, when it is necessary to produce an orthopaedic fitting, the latter is formed by the farrier and is, consequently, in particular made of steel.
Even when this forming can be obtained by reworking a preformed shoe, this operation is particularly long and tedious for the farrier, and in addition, expensive.
Furthermore, an orthopaedic fitting can be suited to correct one or several main problems without treating secondary problems generated by these main problems.
The verification of a painful zone of the foot of the horse by palpation also results in a reaction to the pain of the horse. As it may be necessary to return several times to the painful foot in order to confirm the diagnostic, this verification is especially uncomfortable for the horse. It is furthermore not very precise.
It is also noted that it can be difficult to detect a health problem on the leg or the foot of a horse, for example because there is no apparent clinical sign (subclinical inflammation) or because the infection precedes the appearance of signs of lameness, for example.
It is suitable however to soothe the horse in order to prevent a degradation in the condition of its health.
There is therefore a pressing need for a method that makes it possible to manufacture a horseshoe of which the structure and/or the shape are particularly adapted to the foot of a horse to be shod while still taking its physiological state into account.